Repost FF Yunjae I'm marrying with an ajjushi Pro
by maya joongie
Summary: story about yunjae wedding life...
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm Marrying with An Ajjushi  
Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin n The Other...  
Length : Pro/?  
Genre : AU, Yaoi, Romance, MPreg n Comedi *maybe*  
Rating : PG-17

i love write bout yj wedding so.. dis is my new ff bout wedding too... buahahahhahahah...  
-

**Prolog**

_"MWOHHHHHHH"_ teriak Jae Joong menggelegar keseluruh mansion keluarga Kim.

"Aish... Joongie _dear, calm down honey_. Appa tau kau terlalu senang tapi jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Telinga umma dan appa bisa budek nanti." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mr. Kim ayah dari Jae Joong.

"Appa~ _I'm NOT happy. I'm Angry right now_" rengek Jae Joong dengan gaya anak-anaknya. Bibirnya di majukan sedikit dan kakinya di hentak-hentakan ke lantai. ciri khas seorang Kim Jae Joong ketika merajuk atau ngambek.

Tingkah kekanak-kanakan Jae joong itu berhasil membuat seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya harus mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Kau seharusnya bahagia Joongie. Yunho adalah laki-laki yang tampan, baik dan mapan. Jaman sekarang menemukan laki-laki seperti Yunho itu susah sekali, dear." Ucap Mrs. Kim sambil memandang laki-laki tampan yang duduk di sebelah anaknya dengan tatapan mendamba. Mrs. Kim begitu bangga karena sebentar lagi laki-laki tampan itu akan menjadi menantunya.

"But umma, this is crazy. Aku baru 15 tahun dan baru masuk SMA. Tapi kalian malah mau menikahkan aku dengan ajjushi ini. Umur kami saja bahkan beda 11 tahun, umma. Joongie masih imut-imut sedangkan dia sudah amit-amit, umma." Ucap Jae Joong memberikan tatapan membunuh pada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Yah! Kim Jae Joong jaga ucapan mu, dear." Mr. Kim memperingatkan anak semata wayangnya.

"Pokoknya Joongie gak mau! gak mau!" Rajuk Jae Joong.

"Mau gak mau harus mau. Kalau kamu gak mau appa akan membuang seluruh koleksi teddy bear dan boneka gajah di kamar mu." Ancam Mr. Kim, menyeringai licik.

"_But... But... Appa~~_"

"Sekarang kau pilih. Teddy bear mu atau Yunnie bear upsss maksud appa Yunho."

_'Ottoke?_ Aish... Ini benar-benar gila. Masa aku harus menikah dengan **_ajjushi-ajjushi sih_**. Aish... Malang sekali nasib mu Kim Jae Joong. Tapi kalau aku gak mau. Bearie dan ChangChang ku akan di buang appa. _Otte.. Otte.. Otte?_' Galau Jae Joong.

"Bagaimana Joongie?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

Jae Joong memandang kedua orang tua nya dengan tatapan memelas. Namun appa dan umma nya sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan memelasnya. Lalu Jae Joong memalingkan tatapannya pada lelaki tampan yang menggunakan setelah jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mata bulatnya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh laki-laki itu, dari kepala turun ke kaki, lalu naik lagi ke kepala.

'**_Cakep sih... tapi ajjushi-ajjushi'_** batin Jae Joong.

Yunho, sang lelaki tampan yang sedang di tatap Jae Joong membalas tatapan Jae Joong dengan kerlingan genit yang di arahkan pada Jae Joong membuat Jae Joong menggidikin badannya, ngeri.

'**_Aish.. Ajjushi pervert_**' runtuknya.

"Joongie~" panggil Mr. Kim.

Jae Joong menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan appanya. "Baiklah, Joongie setuju" lirihnya pelan.

"Azaaaaa" teriak Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim begitu mendengar jawaban Jae Joong. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu sangat bahagia, akhirnya impian mereka untuk berbesanan dengan keluarga Jung yang merupakan keluarga paling terhormat dan terkaya di korea segera terwujud.

Yunho pun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Jae Joong. Ia sudah sangat lama menyukai Jae Joong. Hingga ia tak sabar ingin memperistri lelaki cantik itu secepatnya. Meskipun lelaki cantiknya baru berusia 15 tahun, namun ia tak peduli.

Hanya Jae Joong lah di ruangan itu yang bertampang bete mendengar keputusannya sendiri. Entah benar atau salah keputusannya ini. Namun, yang ia tahu mulai detik ini, ia harus merelakan masa remajanya dan bersiap-siap menjadi seorang istri untuk seorang ajjushi. 'I'm marrying with an ajjushi' desahnya lemah.

**End of Prolog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Tin...Tin...Tin...

Lamborgini silver itu terparkir dengan cantik di depan gerbang Dongbang High School. Perlahan kaca bagian penumpang mobil mewah itu terbuka. Dari dalam nya muncullah kepala seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian polo shirt putih dan celana jeans biru dengan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata elangnya. Dan tak lupa senyum menawan yang tersungging di kedua sisi sudut bibir sexy nya.

"Hi baby~" sapa nya pada lelaki cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Dongbang high school, menunggu jemputannya.

Lelaki cantik itu menaikan sebelah sudut alis nya. "Kau?! Ngapain kamu kesini? Ajjushi pervert!" Juteknya. Menatap angkuh lelaki tampan di depannya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar nada bicara calon istrinya yang terdengar sangat jutek. Namun itu justru menjadi daya tarik calon istrinya. "Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu baby, ayo naik." Ajak Yunho lembut selembut bisikan malaikat di surga sembari mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Genit!

"Cihh... Gak sudi!" Jae Joong membuang muka, dagunya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, tampak pongah.

Lagi lagi Yunho terkekeh. Calon istrinya benar-benar masih anak-anak. Tingkahnya pun masih seperti Yooguen, adiknya Yunho yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Di luar panas loh. Mending masuk ke dalam mobil ku. Sejuk. Terus kita ke mall cari es krim. Euhhhmmm... pasti enak panas-panas begini makan es krim" Yunho mengiming-imingi Jae Joong dengan minuman kesukaan abege manis itu. Taktik yang selalu jitu di pakai buat menaklukan anak kecil macam Jae Joong.

See, Liat saja Jae Joong tanpa sadar sudah menjilat bibirnya sendiri begitu mendengar kata Es Krim.

"Nggak! Aku mau nunggu appa!" Ketus Jae Joong seolah-olah tak tergoda dengan tawaran Yunho. Padahal dalam hati ia menjerit-jerit ingin makan es krim.

Yunho tersenyum, gemas melihat tingkah Jae Joong yang sok jual mahal itu. "Yakin mau nunggu? Oke? kalo gitu met nunggu sampai malam deh. Karena tadi appa menelpon ku. Beliau bilang ga bisa jemput kamu tuh karena ada rapat mendadak sampai malam." Goda Yunho dengan seringaian evil nya.

Jae Joong mendelik. _'MWO? Aish.. Gimana ini? Masa aku nunggu sampai malam? Mana panas lagi. Aduhh... Nanti kulit aku bisa gosong kaya areng lagi'_ batin nya heboh sendiri.

_'Apa aku ikut aja sama ajjushi ini ya?' _Pikirnya lagi. Sebuah bisikan setan yang amat menggiurkan.

Seringaian Yunho bertambah lebar melihat tampang berpikir Jae Joong. Ia yakin betul Jae Joong tak akan menolak ajakan nya.

"Otte baby?" Tanya nya hanya sekedar untuk memastikan. Walaupun ia sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan Jae Joong berikan. Tak akan ada yang bisa menolak seorang Jung Yunho sampai detik ini.

"Huffttt... baiklah" putus Jae Joong lirih. Reflek ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang di majukan ke depan, pasrah.

Yunho mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tak mencium Jae Joong saat ini juga. Jae Joong terlalu menggemaskan di matanya. Bibir palm merah milik Jae Joong yang di majukan seolah menantang untuk di kecup itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk di abaikan.

Jae Joong membuka pintu lamborgini bagian passenger, kemudian duduk manis di samping Yunho sebagai drivernya. Ia masing memasang tampang jutek dan cemberutnya membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk tak menjawil pipi mulusnya yang semulus kulit bayi.

"Yah! Sakit tau!" Bentaknya, menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dengan kasar dari pipi-nya.

"Hahahahah... You're too cute baby"

Jae Joong memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah.

"Cepat jalan." Perintahnya jutek. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela di samping tempat duduknya, menghindar untuk tidak menatap wajah Yunho sama sekali.

Yunho terkekeh melihat sikap jutek Jae Joong. Ia sama sekali tak marah dengan sikap Jae Joong. Ia justru merasa semua sikap Jae Joong itu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jae Joong dan Yunho duduk di sebuah gelato es krim paling terkenal se-seoul, yang merupakan gelato milik sahabat Yunho sendiri, Park YooChun.

Jae Joong dengan tenang memakan es krim strawberry vanilanya. Sedangkan Yunho yang memang tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis lebih memilih minum kopi hitamnya.

Gelato itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja di sana. Maklum saja, ini sudah agak sore. Dan gelato ini memang hanya rame di siang dan malam hari.

Sepi meruang di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Masing-masing berusaha sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Satu sisi sibuk menikmati kopinya namun diam-diam mencuri pandang pada lelaki cantik di hadapannya. Sedangkan sisi yang lain berusaha tenang memakan es krimnya padahal jika di telisik lebih dekat tampak ketidaknyamanan di raut wajahnya.

Siapapun tak akan merasa nyaman jika menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi diam-diam terus saja menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh pemuja-an dan cinta.

Hah?

Cinta?

'Benarkah lelaki di hadapannya begitu mencintainya? Hingga nekat melamar nya di usianya yang baru beranjak dewasa?' Diam-diam Jae Joong membatin. Merasa aneh.

Yunho, lelaki yang berbeda umur jauh di atasnya itu nekat meminta Jae Joong untuk di jadikan istri pada orang tuanya sebulan yang lalu. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Lelaki yang sudah bisa di bilang dewasa itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul di rumah nya.

Dan...

Meminangnya begitu saja.

Gila... !

Ini benar-benar gila bukan? Dan yang lebih gila lagi. Mereka sama sekali tak saling kenal sebelumnya. Hanya pernah bertemu sekali dalam sebuah pesta yang di adakan keluarga Yunho, 7 tahun silam.

Pertemuan singkat itu tak mungkin membawa cinta untuk keduanya, bukan?

Untuk Jae Joong jelas pertemuan itu tak membawa cinta. Ia sendiri bahkan lupa pernah bertemu dengan Yunho. Namun berbeda untuk Yunho, pertemuan singkat itu justru membawa dampak besar bagi hidupnya.

Sejak pertemuan singkat itu, di matanya hanya ada Kim Jae Joong seorang. Bertahun-tahun dengan sabar ia menunggu Jae Joong tumbuh dewasa. Mengamati setiap pertumbuhan dan gerak-gerik Jae Joong secara diam-diam. Mengancam dan membully semua laki-laki ataupun wanita yang berusaha mendekati Jae Joong-nya. Segala hal ia lakukan agar Jae Joong tetap untuknya. Hanya untuk diri nya.

Possesive?

Itulah sifat nya, dan karena sifat possesivenya itulah. Begitu Jae Joong merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, Yunho segera meminta restu pada orang tuanya untuk melamar Jae Joong.

Beruntung kedua orang tuanya bukanlah orang tua Go Jun Pyo di serial drama BBF, sehingga tak sulit untuk Yunho mengantongi restu dari kedua orang tuanya.

Bagi Yunho tujuan hidupnya adalah menjadikan Jae Joong miliknya, seutuhnya. Hanya miliknya.

Namun tidak bagi Jae Joong. Dimiliki Yunho adalah merupakan sebuah kesialan besar baginya. Tapi Yunho seakan tidak peduli dengan penolakan Jae Joong yang di lancarkan secara terang-terangan di hari Yunho melamar-nya.

Restu orang tua sudah di tangan dan dengan berani dan penuh keyakinan ia pun melamar Jae Joong. Meminta ijin menikahi pujaan hatinya pada orang tua Jae Joong. Dan seolah keberuntungan tak habis-habis berada di pihaknya, orang tua Jae Joong pun menyambut baik lamarannya.

Yang menjadi rintangan Yunho hanya satu. Apalagi jika bukan karena ia belum berhasil menaklukan hati remaja imut nan cantik itu. Namun ia tak peduli, ia yakin ketika sudah menikah nanti. Ia dapat menaklukan hati pujaan nya itu. Bukan kah cinta datang karena terbiasa. Ia yakin nanti ketika Jae Joong sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran dirinya. Ia pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan nya. Begitu pikir Yunho. Sebuah pemikiran yang memang rasional dan optimistik sebab cinta memang selalu datang karena sebuah keterbiasaan.

"Yah! Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu. Ajusshi pervert!" Sentak Jae Joong membuyarkan Yunho dari segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Wae?" Tanya nya polos. Mata musangnya memeluk Jae Joong dengan lekat. Membuat Jae Joong sedikit menunduk, salting. Oeh?

"Kau membuat ku tak nyaman. Bodoh!" lirih Jae Joong pada kata terakhirnya.

Yunho terkekeh gemas. "Tapi wajah mu memang mengalihkan dunia ku baby-" gombal nya.

"Kau kira ini iklan pembersih muka apa?" Tandas Jae Joong tajam plus ketus.

"Ani. Ini jujur dari hati ku yang paling dalam."

Jae Joong cemberut. "Ishhh... Berhenti membuatku ingin muntah dengan kata-kata menjijikan mu itu, Ajjushi"

Ada sedikit perasaan sakit di hati Yunho ketika Jae Joong mencemoohnya. Namun segera di tampiknya rasa itu.

"Baby~ bisa kah kau tak memanggil ku ajjushi. Aku tak setua itu chagi. Bagaimana kalau kau memanggil ku Yunnie? Honey? Chagia? Hubby? Atau Bunny?" Goda Yunho menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"In your dream" dengus Jae Joong jengkel.

'Kau pikir aku sudi memanggil mu seperti itu. Mending Joongie terjun dari namsan tower saja dari pada harus memanggil ajjushi jelek ini dengan sebutan itu' runtuk Jae Joong dalam hati.

"Hahahahaha... Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mewujudkan mimpi ku baby" ucap Yunho dengan senyum evil nya. Ia lalu bangun dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan menarik tangan Jae Joong untuk bangun dan mengikutinya.

"Yah! Yah! Ajusshi kau mau membawa ku kemana?" Panik Jae Joong.

"Ketempat dimana kau akan menjadi milik ku. Seutuhnya" Yunho sengaja menekan pada kata seutuhnya. Wajah Jae Joong semakin panik dan berubah pucat. Pikiran nya terbang kemana-mana. Apa kah ini akan seperti di film-film? Apakah Yunho akan menyantapnya. Oh aniya aniya aniya!

"Calm down baby. Kita hanya akan pergi ke toko perhiasaan untuk membeli cincin pernikahan kita." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Mwo? Yah! Yah! Chamkaman!"

"Apa?"

"Sebelum menikah aku ingin membuat perjanjian dulu dengan mu."

Yunho menghentikan langkah nya seketika. Keningnya berkerut bingung menatap Jae Joong. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum menawan nya kembali lagi menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Ga masalah. Kamu atur saja baby. Ayo kita beli cincin dulu."

Jae Joong mendengus pelan dan dengan terpaksa mengikuti Yunho.

_*Keesokan hari nya*._

Dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya berkembang di sudut bibir cherry nya. Jae Joong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung menara Jung. Corp.

Semalaman ia tak tidur demi membuat surat penjanjian yang akan ia ajukan pada Yunho. Dan akhirnya surat itu pun jadi juga. Dengan begini ia tak perlu khawatir menikah dengan Yunho.

"Selamat siang. Bisa saya bertanya dimana ruangannya Jung Yunho?" Ucap Jae Joong sopan pada resepsionist di lobby menara Jung. Corp.

Resepsonist dengan name tag, Tiffany Hwang, itu menatap Jae Joong dengan tatapan mencemooh dan sinis. Mungkin heran, mengapa ada anak kecil berseragam SMA mau bertemu dengan CEO nya.

"Apa sudah buat janji?" Ketus nya.

"Belum. Tapi tolong bilang padanya Kim Jae Joong ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Maaf ya adik kecil, tapi kalau kamu belum buat janji. Kamu ga bisa bertemu dengan Jung Yunho-shi."

"Tapi ini penting" desak Jae Joong.

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang tak bisa ya tak bisa" bentak tiffany kasar.

Jae Joong mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal. "I'm his fiance dan aku tak butuh membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan tunangan ku sendiri" geram Jae Joong. Terlalu emosi sampai tak sadar remaja itu mengakui Yunho sebagai tunangan nya. Padahal jika dalam keadaan normal. Jae Joong selalu menolak mengakui Yunho sebagai tunangannya.

Tiffany membeku di tempat. Bukan hanya tiffany beberapa karyawan yang sedang berlalu lalang di lobby pun yang mendengar kata-kata Jae Joong langsung berhenti di tempat.

"Ehmm.. Nona eh tuan. Ruangan Jung-shi ada di lantai 18. Anda bisa menggunakan lift yang berwarna gold itu. Itu lift khusus yang dapat langsung menghubungkan anda ke lantai ruangan Jung-shi berada." Ucap seorang pria muda yang mungkin umurnya hanya 5-6 tahun di atas Jae Joong.

Pria muda itu orang pertama yang kebetulan berada di lobby yang dapat bangun dari keterkejutan-nya atas ucapan Jae Joong sebelumnya.

"Gomawo ehm.."

"ChangMin." Jawab lelaki muda itu yang melihat tampang berpikir Jae Joong.

"Ahh.. Iya. Gomawo ChangMin-shi" Jae Joong menundukan kepalanya sedikit lalu berjalan menuju lift berwarna gold, meninggal tatapan orang-orang yang masih terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Memang berita tentang rencana pernikahan Jung Yunho sudah tersebar di gedung Jung. Corp. Namun tak ada satupun yang tahu dengan siapa CEO mereka akan menikah.

Pengakuan Jae Joong barusan jelas membuat mereka semua shock. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan menyangka tunangan CEO mereka adalah seorang remaja yang masih duduk di bangku SMA dan terlebih remaja tersebut berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Namun setelah melihat wajah Jae Joong, mereka pun tak heran dengan pilihan CEO mereka, sebab Jae Joong memang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik bahkan kecantikannya melebihi perempuan. Mereka malah berbalik mengagumi Jae Joong. Hanya satu orang di lobby itu yang membenci kecantikan Jae Joong.

Dia yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Tiffany Hwang, sang recepsionist yang memang sejak berkerja di sudah menaruh hati pada CEO nya itu.

Yunho sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya sambil membaca kembali selembar kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan di atasnya, sambil tertawa tak henti-henti.

Kertas itu adalah kertas perjanjian yang di ajukan Jae Joong tadi siang di kantornya. 'Childish deal from childish baby' pikirnya.

Bagaimana tidak isi surat perjanjian itu bener-benar kekanakan. Salah satu dari 10 point yang tertera di surat perjanjian itu adalah '1. Dilarang mencium Kim Jae Joong kalau berani cium di hukum di dalam kamar mandi dengan kaki di angkat sebelah dan tangan menjewer kuping selama 3 jam'. Konyol dan kekanakan, bukan? Seperti hukuman buat anak sd.

Lalu ada lagi point yang membuat Yunho tersenyum licik '5. Setelah menikah kamar harus terpisah untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak di ingin kan'.

"Aku akan membuat mu yang mencium ku dan meminta agar satu kamar dengan ku baby" gumam Yunho menyeringai licik. Di otak nya tentu saja sudah bertebaran rencana busuk untuk membuat Jae Joong jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

**Dan apakah rencana Yunho tersebut. Kita saksikan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Hahahahaha...**

Tbc...


End file.
